Frasier Crane/Season One
This page contains the detailed biography of Frasier Crane during the first season of the sitcom Frasier. Biography During the final minutes of an episode of his show, a caller named Russell explains that he has a problem with recuperating from a massive development in his life. To end briefly, Dr. Crane uses himself as an example, noting the fact that his wife left him, and he was forced to move from Boston to Seattle, away from his son. He is unaware that the show finished mid-way through his speech and had already been transferred to Chopper Dave. When asking his producer, Roz Doyle, how that particular show went, she rattles off a whole list of errors, including his misunderstanding with a man who was having an identity crisis. To avoid the relentless criticism, Frasier instead answers a missed call from his brother. At Cafe Nervosa, Frasier meets briefly with his brother, who reveals the latest development in his married life: Yoshi, the gardener, has destroyed one of Maris' prize possessions, forcing Niles to lock himself in the morning room until the ordeal had ceased. After ordering the coffees and sitting down to talk seriously, Niles explains that he received a call from one of the police force saying that their father had fallen down in the shower. Niles recommends finding a convalescent home, which Frasier is uncertain about until Niles suggests Frasier take him in. Initially dubious on the subject, Frasier eventually caves. Attempting to live out his last moments of solitude to the full, Frasier plays an original musical piece on the piano before Niles and Martin arrive. Reluctantly he welcomes his father to his new home, attempting to comfort him with his favourite beer, Balentine, and a few Charles Bronson movies. Despite his optimism, Frasier soon realises that his father isn't entirely comfortable with the new arrangement, not until the arrival of his chair, however. Frasier, once again, is forced to concede that the chair can remain, but ultimately claims to put his foot down when Niles mentions the impending arrival of Martin's dog, Eddie, whom Frasier finds weird. Much to his dislike, Eddie does come to live with his father and shows a tendency to stare constantly at Dr. Crane. Flustered with the whole experience, Frasier soon meets with Niles again, requesting that he lighten the load somehow. Coincidentally, Niles had already been discussing just such an option with Maris, which is to hire a healthcare worker who can also do housework chores. Delighted with the idea, Frasier immediately starts the hiring process but finds his father has a particular taste about whom he will allow in his presence. Their final interviewee is Daphne Moon, who turns out to be British psychic who Martin takes quite a shine to. Put off by her unorthodox personality, Frasier isn't as charmed by the idea. Telling Daphne that he will notify her soon, he confronts his father after they'd offered to allow Daphne a room in the apartment. This snowballs into an argument about the appreciation they both get between each other. Frasier storms out enraged. During a commercial break on his radio show, Frasier tells Roz about the problems he's having with his father and how they will be capable of overcoming their quarrels. Roz refers to the story of Lupe Velez, a woman who wanted to be known for the way she died, mentioning that despite the fact Lupe did not befall the death she'd initially planned, it did come about anyway. On the show, Martin calls in as a surprise as a way of talking to his son, but without the personal conversation. They rapidly end their differences and they agree to respect each other's wishes. A new caller, Claire is given the story of Lupe Velez by Frasier, much to his producer's dislike.The Good Son The following morning, Frasier awakens sleepily, and finds Daphne cleaning in the living room. He initially doesn't recognise her, but then realises and apologises for not being himself in the morning, In the kitchen, he finds his father has cooked him an "Eggs in a Nest", a breakfast Frasier doesn't agree with as he usually only has a light meal. Fetching his newspaper, he finds it isn't on his doorstep where it usually is. He starts shouting in the corridor, accusing his neighbour Mrs. Everly for the crime. But Daphne reveals that they had already picked it up earlier. Unhappy, Frasier asks to speak seriously with his father and Daphne. He explains the importance of his morning routine and how its destruction could affect his show. After they agree to comply, he attempts to read his paper, but is soon annoyed by Eddie, who's staring at him. On his show, Frasier highlights the topic of intrusion, claiming that a lot of the callers had forgotten that fact. Leonard calls in, revealing his problem with leaving the house and going outside. Grudgingly, Frasier explains that he has a serious condition of agoraphobia, where help could be provided by a qualified therapist. Attempting to find solitude in his booth, Frasier tells Roz that he's staying there to read his new book. The silence is soon interrupted, however, by his co-worker Bulldog, who is there because power has been lost in his usual studio. Frasier leaves in a huff. He's stopped by Roz who wants to speak with him. He overhears a personal conversation she's having with someone on the phone about her sex life. He is surprised to hear it's her mother. Still wanting somewhere quiet to read, he leaves the office. When the weather turns sour, Frasier returns to his apartment, but finds that no one is there. He pours himself a handsome glass of wine while singing happily. Sitting comfortably in his Coco Chanel sofa, he starts reading. His quiet is ruined once again when Daphne and Martin return home after a walk with Eddie. It doesn't take long for Frasier to be annoyed by his father again, and they start another argument. Frasier leaves angrily. He ends up at Cafe Nervosa, but soon finds his brother's company, who inconsiderately ruins the ending to his book. While they're talking, Frasier unveils his thoughts on moving his father and Daphne into their own apartment. Niles believes that he hasn't had enough time to give their relationship a chance. Frasier thanks his brother for the advice and heads home again. Entering the apartment, he finds a pile of his old things from the study waiting to be taken away. Daphne reminds him of their discussion about her moving into his former study. Frasier deeply apologises for their argument earlier, which Martin brushes off. In an attempt to get them talking, Frasier sits his father down with an egg timer to exchange with each other a personal moment in their life. He gives his heartfelt account of when he once pondered whether to jump off a ledge or not. In complete contrast, his father describes a time when he first found out he could bend his eyelid backwards. Annoyed, Frasier accuses his father of being cold. When the time goes off, Martin heads for the television to watch his program, but Frasier is still adamant that their relationship isn't working. Insistent that he will not leave the apartment, Martin tells Frasier that it takes years for their relationship to grow. Satisfied, Frasier heads out to get them beers.Space QuestDinner at Eight References